


To Kill a Friend

by AzureDiamond51



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Twitter, Murder, Sapnap's gone insane, Strangulation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/pseuds/AzureDiamond51
Summary: When Sapnap goes to finally meet up with Dream, he's excited at finally getting to hang out with his closest friend. But, something nags in the back of his mind telling him that they could still become even closer.--------------When packing his things to take with him on the trip, Sapnap couldn’t help but think about how he’d finally be able to hug his best friend, all the things they’d finally be able to do together. How Dream would finally no longer just be a voice through a speaker or an image on the screen. They’d finally be together, like best friends should be. There’d be no way for them to be any closer, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	To Kill a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to preface this fic by saying that I have no ill will towards the Dream Team, and that this idea was _heavily_ inspired by two of Dream's Tweets (on his @dreamwastaken account) poking fun at the #ripdream hashtag antis made to mess with fans. My brain decided to scrawl this idea out at 4am, and I hope that Dream and Sapnap are having a good time finally meeting each other IRL.
> 
> The referenced Tweets:  
> <https://twitter.com/dreamwastaken/status/1346196306964992003?s=21>  
> <https://twitter.com/dreamwastaken/status/1346196503325503489?s=21>

When Dream suggested to Sapnap that they meet up, Sapnap was ecstatic. They’d been best friends for eight years. They were closer than brothers. When Dream called him asking if he wanted to visit him in Florida, Sapnap said ‘yes’ in a heartbeat. They were the closest of friends, why wouldn’t he want to visit Dream?

When packing his things to take with him on the trip, Sapnap couldn’t help but think about how he’d finally be able to hug his best friend, all the things they’d finally be able to do together. How Dream would finally no longer just be a voice through a speaker or an image on the screen. They’d finally be together, like best friends should be. There’d be no way for them to be any closer, right?

As he drove to Florida from his Texas home, memories of everything they’d ever done together kept flashing through his mind. Playing games. Chatting through all hours of the night. Falling asleep in voice calls together. Sharing every almost aspect of their lives with each other. He smiled at these thoughts, happy with having someone he was as close to as Dream. Sapnap didn’t realize he’d been driving as long as he had been until he arrived in Florida, just 14 hours after he left home without break. One thought kept nagging at the back of his mind throughout the drive however. Him and Dream still weren’t as close as they could be, what could he do to bring them even closer?

Once he arrived at Dream’s home, his best friend met him with the tightest hug imaginable. They were finally seeing each other, in-person, real. Together they played video games on the couch, beside each other. They cooked in the kitchen, beside each other. They watched movies, beside each other. Always beside each other, never drifting away. Whenever Sapnap was close enough to Dream, he could hear his breathing, no longer hidden by noise suppression on microphones. He could even hear Dream’s heartbeat when they hugged, strong, alive. That heartbeat… How could he get closer to that heartbeat?

Later that night, Sapnap laid down in bed in the guest room, door to his room just feet away from Dream’s. Dream was just heading to bed himself after he made sure Sapnap was comfortable. Like close friends do. As he lay in bed, he heard Dream’s door close and couldn’t help but think about all their hugs, heartbeat in his ear as he put his head to Dream’s chest. Close to that heartbeat.

Close to that heartbeat.

That heartbeat.

_That heartbeat._

Sapnap needed that heartbeat in his hands.

That was the only way he could get closer to Dream.

Right?

Quietly, Sapnap slipped out of bed, and padded softy into the hallway. He soundlessly pushed open Dream’s bedroom door, and saw Dream lying asleep in bed, chest slowly rising and falling with quiet breath. He stood at the edge of the bed, looking down on Dream’s sleeping figure. Neck exposed. The perfect place to get that heartbeat of his in Sapnap’s hands. Sapnap raised his hands, and then put them around Dream’s throat and mouth. Heartbeat strong against his palms. Close. Dream’s eyes flew open wide, and Sapnap felt him attempt to gasp through the hand grasping his throat. “Shhh… it’s okay.” Sapnap cooed with a smile as Dream’s hands raced up to claw at Sapnap’s, trying to relieve the pressure on him. 

Trying to get away. 

Trying to not be as close. 

He needed to be closer.

“We’re best friends, right Dream?” Sapnap asked softly as he pressed down harder on Dream’s throat, heartbeat even stronger against his hands. “Best friends are close…” He trailed off as Dream started thrashing, and Sapnap had to maneuver himself onto the bed to pin Dream down. 

Now sitting on his stomach. 

Now even closer to him. 

“What’s the way to be closest to someone?” Sapnap asked as Dream’s flailing and clawing started to slow. Heartbeat starting to weaken. “Be close to their heart.” He squeezed even tighter around Dream’s throat, trying to bring the pulse point closer to his own skin. 

Closer. 

Needs to be closer. 

Sapnap grinned down at Dream as tears started to roll from his wide eyes. “I have your heartbeat in my hands. We can’t get even closer than this. Best friends are always close.” He squeezed even tighter still as Dream’s heartbeat kept fading. 

Weakening. 

Retreating. 

He has to get it even closer. 

“Good night, Dream.” Sapnap murmured, smiling, as Dream’s flailing limbs fell limp to the mattress. Eyes staring blankly at nothing. Heartbeat now still. He stroked Dream’s hair while whispering, “Sleep well my friend.” Sapnap got off the bed, stretched, and wandered back to the guest room to sleep. 

Finally content with how close he got to Dream.

To kill a friend, is to be close to a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is definitely different from what I write, and it was quite interesting to make. I'm not sure if I'll ever do something in quite this style again, but it was fun to write out at 4am. Also I apologize for any particularly weird grammar mistakes, I didn't actually bother editing this piece and posted it as soon as it was done.
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to check out my Twitter at @AzureDiamond51 !


End file.
